


V is for Visions of the Future

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [22]
Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: Autumn, Banality, Drabble, Gen, Grumps, Prophecy, Seers, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old satyr spat as she was pushed forward by the guards, and glared at the woman seated on the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V is for Visions of the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.

The old satyr spat as she was pushed forward by the guards, and glared at the woman seated on the throne. "Not what you were expecting? Well this is what you’re driven me to. I was beautiful once too, and I knew love and hope and dreams. Well, here is your long awaited augury, your highness – even Sidhe beauty fades in time. Your wealth and power cannot sustain you through the coming autumn. You who live so much in the dreaming world will have nothing left – not even your memories, and in the end, you will die lost and alone."


End file.
